


A Moment's Respite

by tiyunut



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Canon Compliant, OTP Feels, Post-Final Fantasy X-2, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: Couch cuddles for Spira's best couple! The perfect way for Yuna to recharge after a long day of work at the temple.





	A Moment's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> And now, for something completely different... I needed a break from the Jaehee angst, so here's the OTP being the cute dorks they are (I hate that I have to put that "Not Canon Compliant" tag buuut...). Also for some reason I decided to write it in present tense?

It's been a long day, and the warm embrace of the couch is very much welcome after spending so much time kneeling on the cold temple floor. The golden light of the sunset leaks through the curtains, casting a single line of light on the two of them.

"It's nice to be home," she sighs.

She runs her hand through his hair, as he grins at her from her lap, clearly enjoying the attention.

"It's nice to have you home".

His hair is so soft and fluffy, it brings her back to a time when she used to stare at it in secret, wondering if it was really as soft as it looked... Now she knows, the answer is yes. She used to wonder, how could anyone not feel the urge to touch that hair? But then, that was before she realised her feelings...

"How was your day, Yuna?".

"Oh, the usual. The elders had a slight... disagreement on how to use the new building, and came to me for advice".

Ugh, that argument. Ever since she's become High Summoner, everyone expects her to solve all their problems. What does she even know about running a village? Those elders can be such a-

"-pain," she heard Tidus say.

"Huh?".

"I'm saying, those elders are such a pain...".

Yuna gasps, in mock indignation.

"Young man, that is no way to speak of the elderly!".

They both laugh. It's nice to be able to laugh like this, just the two of them, as the light of the sun fades away. She leans down and presses her lips to his forehead, thankful for all this.

Thankful for these little moments she can have with him, thankful that he's actually there with her, thankful that they got another chance, thankful that Spira is at peace. She's determined to enjoy it, as long as it lasts.

"You know, it doesn't matter. I'm happy to live like this. Sure, the elders might be a bit of a handful... But I love to help. And I love staying here," she says, smiling.

"And most of all, I love you".

The blond smiles, his eyes mirroring the adoration in her heart. She's thankful, indeed.

He props himself up on his elbow, and she leans down towards him again, until their lips are pressed against each other. Her hands are still in his hair, and she's not sure what's softer, his hair or his lips.

"I love you too, Yuna, more than anything".

She knows it well. He loves her more than his own existence, and she lost him once because of this. But he's back now, and she's going to make sure nothing can tear them apart, ever again.

Now she realises what the softest thing about him is: the way he whispers her name, like it's the most sacred word in any language, with all the adoration in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's starting point was a cute little scene I imagined thanks to a discussion on Tidus's floofy hair on a Discord server. So, thank you, dear members of the Spira's Saviors Discord server!


End file.
